


To Serve the Queen

by AAnon123



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAnon123/pseuds/AAnon123
Summary: Lelith Hesperax indulges herself with a servant.
Relationships: Lelith Hesperax, original male character(s) - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	To Serve the Queen

Lelith Hesperax had not had a good day. The Ebon Sting coven's attempt at re-engineering the Tyranids that her servants had captured on Valedor ended with the xenos being used up far more quickly than she had expected. The new beasts had been such a pleasure to fight against, but with all of them dead and no replacements in sight it was as if she had been served the first course of a sumptuous banquet only to be denied the rest of it- in a way, it was worse than never being able to face them in battle at all. Right now all she could do was wait for news of another Tyranid infestation nearby.

On top of that, her last lover had also just met his end in an "unfortunate accident" with a Hellion gang and she had yet to find a suitable replacement for him. Part of her would miss him, but he was starting to grow tiresome anyway. Nevertheless, she still made a point to hunt down and kill them herself; it was hardly worth the effort, but she could ill afford the Cult of Strife appearing too weak to fight off a handful of flying rabble. Eviscerating them had calmed her somewhat, but she was no less irritable for it. The unfortunate human serving as her attendant who greeted her learned this the hard way when she backhanded him into a wall.

As she strode through the jet-black hallways of her mansion, neatly avoiding the jagged edges and spines that passed for Dark Eldar decorations as well as the occasional servant who didn't get out of her way in time, her spirits soon began to rise as she took the time to admire some of her old trophies and holovid-logs of the few worthy opponents she had matched herself against, involuntarily running her hands across her midriff as she passed the armor of the Space Marine Cadulon. He was the only foe in ages she had tested herself against who was able to wound her in single combat, and on the occasions when she remembered how her perfect form had been marred by the ugly scar left behind she still fumed, regardless of the fact that it had long since healed. Her other trophies were also from the clashes with foes she considered worthy; they were some of the few times she felt truly alive, and reminiscing over them had always managed to brighten her mood in the past as she relived the sights and sounds of the arena that marked her greatest triumphs. It was a habit of hers to view these recordings so she might learn how to hone her skills further in future occasions, and could painstakingly analyze her performances for even the slightest imperfections on her part for hours on end. Reviewing some of her old triumphs did indeed help to cool off some of her irritation, but the other form of frustration she was currently suffering would need a different treatment. 

It had been some time since she had last indulged herself with a lover, and although she doubted that she would find any suitors worthy of her affections any time soon, her slaves had always been useful for her when she needed to sate herself and didn't wish to risk leaving herself vulnerable to an assassination attempt in the process. While some Succubi in such a position preferred the use of disembodied penises kept alive via the craft of the Haemonculi, Lelith had always thought this to be beneath her. A penis without someone attached to it just felt too lifeless, too dull. 

Lelith's dungeon was a far cry from the typical torture chambers used by the Haemonculi or the kabals; as she was able to feed off all the pain and suffering she needed from her kills in the arena and on the occasional raid, Lelith preferred to keep the holding pens relatively sparse in terms of the usual "decorations". No racks of arcane torture devices or corpses of flayed enemies were present, and the only objects breaking up the obsidian-hued walls were the occasional windows looking out to the freakish skylines of Commorragh. However, the most eye-catching part of the chamber were the prisoners. Scores of captives filled the cells, from humans captured by raids to Tau taken in from Urien Rakarth's so-called cultural exchange, and even a few other Dark Eldar who were now paying the price for upsetting the Cult of Strife. At Lelith's insistence, not a single one of the captives had been clothed; ostensibly this was to ensure she would not need to waste the Cult of Strife's resources on keeping them clothed, but it also had the handy side-effect of adding an extra degree of humiliation on top of whatever Lelith felt like inflicting on them at the time. Insult to injury, as the human saying went.

Even for those who had been in her possession for so long that they had lost all track of time, Lelith was still a sight to behold. She was the paragon of Dark Eldar womanhood, her slender frame belying her strength. The wychsuit she habitually wore even on the rare occasions she left the arena served to accentuate her toned buttocks and an equally shapely bust, and her fiery-red hair complemented the color of her ivory-white skin. Anyone who laid eyes on her could see she was beautiful beyond measure, but it was a beauty best observed from a safe distance. The unfortunates made to face her in the Crucibael could attest to that, or at least the ones that she allowed to be regenerated by the Haemonculi.

Lelith casually browsed through the prisoners, as if they were nothing more than a herd of cattle being checked if they were fit for slaughter. Each one was looked over from head to toe, with no part of their bodies going unchecked. Disappointed with what was available this time around, she made a note to look over the next batch of prisoners taken on their raids herself. That still left the matter of her current needs. As she made her way back to her bedroom to pleasure herself in peace, she caught sight of one of her servants. He was one of the handful of human mercenaries the Cult of Strife had hired. Some had criticized the Cult of Strife for it, but Lelith had always thought that they were far safer to employ than her own kind; they were too weak to pose a real threat on the vanishingly small chance they ever betrayed her, and their loyalty was easily bought with the riches a typical raid could bring in. Though his name escaped her at the moment she had employed him in the past as a courier for messages too sensitive to entrust to the Scourges. For a moment she thought to ask him to request some better-endowed slaves than the ones she had, but after looking him over for a moment she decided that it would be easier to just take him instead. He was not unattractive, with broad shoulders and a well-built physique that lent itself well to mercenary work. Lelith could already imagine what else it would lend itself to. 

"You, over there. I need you. Follow me to the dungeon." Her voice was like poisoned honey. Without a word, he turned to follow the Succubus 

"You have my permission to speak. I seem to have forgotten your name, though- would you be kind enough to remind me of it?"

"My name?" He was not used to being addressed so directly.

"Yes, your name. Would you prefer I simply refer to you as "you"? I could easily manage it, but it seems so undignified for someone of my position." 

"My apologies, Mistress. I am Leo. Leo Gessler." 

"Leo? A crude name, but fitting for a crude species." She smirked as she spoke, apparently amused by her own observation. "Do you know why I brought you here?"

"No, Mistress. Do you need me to deliver a message to Lord Vect again?" 

"Allow me to tell you, then. It's been a long time since I've been able to find release, and in the absence of an adequate mate of my own kind I'm willing to lower my standards ever so slightly. Do you follow what I'm saying?" Lelith paused for a second, suppressing a grin as his eyes widened.

"Of course, Mistress." He wasn't quite sure whether or not he could believe it, but the Mistress was never to be questioned. He had learned that early in his time in her service after one particularly uppity servant was cut to ribbons in front of him, and since then he had resolved to follow her orders to the letter. "You wish for me to service you, do you not?" As he wondered to himself if this job would be worth the risk, a considerable bulge slowly became visible in his pants- much to Lelith's delight. On the one hand, he found her every bit as desirable as everyone else in the Dark City did, but on the other hand he wasn't entirely sure if he would survive the experience of having sex with her. His fears weren't wholly unfounded, either; rumor had it that many of Lelith's former lovers had been slain even as she slept with them. 

It was good to have competent servants, Lelith mused. "You catch on quick, Leo. I'm giving you an opportunity that nearly any other male in the galaxy would kill to have. You are going to have the privilege of filling my sexual needs. So, will you accept my generous offer, or will I have to look elsewhere?" He jumped slightly as he realized Lelith had gotten so close to him he could feel her warm breath against his ear. 

He didn't have to think long for his answer; the way she had spoken strongly suggested to him that refusing her advances would likely result in a painful demise. "Of course. Anything for you, Mistress." Almost as soon as he gave his reply, he wondered exactly what his task would entail.

Lelith chuckled to herself, satisfied with her toy's obsequiousness. "A wise answer. And in return for your obedience, I think I shall give you an experience you will never forget. You may thank me for it later." Before he could even get a word in edgewise, she threw off her wychsuit in a motion so graceful and swift that one might think she had choreographed it. As he took in the sight of the Queen of Commorragh's nearly naked body in front of him, he could do little more than gawk at her. 

She was even more seductive than he could have imagined; her frame was as lithe as only a Dark Eldar could be, and her breasts barely shook as she strode across the room to pick up the mysterious bottle. As she did so, she made sure to give her pet a good look at her buttocks. Only her crotch was left covered, and even then one could make out the outline of her lower lips through the fabric. The more riled up he was for this, the better it would be for her.

"In just a moment, I'll share with you a little something I had made just for occasions like this one. It should make sure you don't go soft in the middle of my fun. Now, just open your mouth ever so slightly and let me do the rest." With that, Lelith took a gulp of the liquid and swished it around her mouth. If she was so willing to drink it, it obviously wasn't going to kill him...right? In any event, trying to refuse her advances now would be far more dangerous to him than accepting them. 

Leo reluctantly opened his mouth, only for Lelith to embrace him with surprising strength and kiss him as deeply as she could manage. A sickly sweet taste filled his mouth; he couldn't whether it was from the liquid that Lelith had allowed to flow into his mouth or from the taste of her own saliva, and as his instincts took over he didn't particularly care. Her tongue made its way into his mouth in mere moments. It felt much like a human tongue, and he couldn't say that the feel of it was unwelcome even if it was unexpected. Between that and the sensation of her firm breasts pushing into his chest, he soon hardened to the point that it was very nearly painful for him. Lelith was no less engrossed in their embrace; it wasn't until after she let go of him that she noticed that she had held on tightly enough onto his back to rip his shirt. 

As their moment of what passed for intimacy drew to a close, Lelith broke off her kiss and let go of Leo long enough to tear off his pants, exposing his member to the cold air. It had become rock-hard to the touch now, and the head was visibly throbbing with need- the aphrodisiac had worked perfectly. She was secretly surprised he even retained the self-control not to try and mount her right there; perhaps he deserved a reward for that too. But before they began, there was just more thing she needed from him.

"Strip your remaining clothing for me and get on the table there. " She gestured to the table's straps: their function was now immediately obvious to him, but the growing need for his own release and the knowledge of what happened to disobedient servants suppressed whatever part of him might have tried to question her orders. By the time Leo had removed his clothing and lay down upon the cold metal table, Lelith was already by the control panel. With the push of a button a set of restraints popped up from some hidden compartment on the table, and his limbs were completely immobilized. 

Lelith paid no attention to her servant as she mused about how to begin breaking her new sex toy in, although she did find his futile attempts to try and reach his thoroughly engorged member rather amusing. True, he probably wouldn't have moved without her commanding him to, but it just didn't feel right unless she could be sure of it. 

"Now, what to do, what to do? Ah, yes. I think I've got an idea." Leo wasn't entirely sure whether to be afraid or aroused. 

The Succubus deftly removed the fastener that kept her characteristic ponytail in place, allowing her hair to fall down to her feet like a blazing red cloak. Had he or anyone else still remembered the old Terran fairy tales, one could have compared her appearance to a twisted version of Rapunzel. 

"I don't want to get my hands dirty with you too quickly, so perhaps you'd settle for me jerking you off with my hair? I promise I'll try to keep the barbs away from you." Somehow, this did not sound very reassuring to him. But as he felt something smooth and silky move across his length, those misgivings fell out of his mind. It was a little ticklish as a stray strand passed over his scrotum, but apart from the occasional scratch from one of the hooks Hesperax didn't bother to move out of the way, it felt better than he expected it to be. Occasionally, she moved it out of the way just long enough to feel the skin of her hands as well; he couldn't tell which of the two was softer and better feeling- the velvety texture of the hair wrapping around his shaft, or the delicate yet strong fingers that gripped onto him. The Succubus herself was no less pleased by the effect she had on her toy. Her hair was one of her defining features after all, and he was one of the few people to feel its touch without having it peel the skin from his flesh in the process.

As she felt the tip of his penis beginning to throb, she quickly shoved the head into her mouth and swallowed his ensuing load before it could get all over her. As much as she would have preferred him to deposit his seed in a different part of her, Lelith didn't want to waste her time trying to wash the result of her dalliance out of her hair for the next few days. And to be fair to him, it didn't taste too bad; she'd have to be sure to feed him something sweet next time before she blew him, though. As she gulped the last of his semen down and pulled his shaft out of his mouth, she turned to chide her pet. 

"I didn't say you could cum so soon, did I? Luckily for you, the little mixture I gave you earlier should keep you going for at least four more hours, if not longer. But enough foreplay for now. All this frustration isn't going to work itself off."

The Succubus hummed to herself as she slipped off the last piece of her wychsuit, exposing her reddened lower lips. As she walked over to him, a bit of her juices dribbled onto the floor with every step. She couldn't wait much longer, she needed him inside of her. And if he didn't want it, then it was too bad for him. With a level of acrobatics befitting of Commorragh's greatest gladiatrix, she vaulted up onto the table and planted herself directly onto Leo's erection. Hesperax always did have a penchant for showing off, and even with an audience of one she only settled for the most eye-catching way of doing things.

The servant gasped for a moment as a mass of hot, soft flesh engulfed his member. Lelith's inner walls were perfect in every way one could imagine: wet, tight as a vise, and clinging to every inch of his shaft. In spite of her urge to start bouncing up and down on the human at full speed, Hesperax slowed her initial thrusts to a slow grind. The way they were positioned ensured that it stimulated her clit in just the right way, and soon she was purring contentedly as she periodically sped up and slowed down according to her whims. His member wasn't the largest one she had taken by far, but it was just big enough to fill her up completely, just the way she liked it. 

Her first orgasm came a bit sooner than she expected it to; Leo couldn't see how her back had arched from his position, but his mistress's howls of ecstasy were as unmistakable as they were ear-splittingly loud. He didn't pay much attention to that so much as the drastically increasing tempo of her thrusts as she came several more times in succession. Each time she came back down, the room was filled with the sound of her flesh slapping against his. Her folds had been tight before, but now they felt like he couldn't have removed himself from her even if he wasn't bound with how tightly her passage was clamping down upon him. Given the breakneck pace she was going at, Leo wasn't sure what surprised him more: that he hadn't climaxed himself just yet or that she had shaken herself out of her sex-induced reverie long enough to speak to him after what had to have been at least an hour's worth of frenzied copulation.

"As pleasant as this has been for me so far, I feel like there's something lacking. Put that mouth of yours to good use for me, will you?" She pointed to her breasts as she spoke, and after a considerable amount of strain on his part trying to pull his head up Lelith instead chose to lower herself to the point where he could wrap his mouth around one of her succulent nipples. "I've seen you staring at my chest for quite a while now, so I suppose you'll appreciate a closer look at it."

Lelith sighed with pleasure as she felt his tongue wrap around her sensitive protrusions. As he sucked on one nipple, she tweaked and twisted the other one, all while pushing her toy deeper and deeper inside of her until she could feel him bumping right against her cervix. It was slightly painful, but compared to what she faced in the arenas of Commorragh on a daily basis what was a little poke to the bottom of her womb to her? If anything, it added a bit more spice to their tryst on her part. On a whim, she disengaged the restraints on his arms, allowing him to touch her as he saw fit. His attempts at pawing her- squeezing her breasts, pinching her buttocks, and suckling on her nipples- were hopelessly crude and awkward compared to the Dark Eldar lovers she had taken in the past, but he hardly counted as a lover to her anyway. He was a toy and a servant- nothing more, nothing less. She wasn't going to let herself get sentimental over a mon-keigh, no matter how enjoyable the sex was. And enjoyable it was; whatever lack of skill he might have possessed was adequately compensated by his vigor and his willingness to please his mistress. The room was shortly filled with the noise of her flesh slapping against his own, with the Succubus moaning each time he hilted himself within her. 

With no way of keeping track of time, she didn't know or care how long it had been since they started when she felt her strongest orgasm yet threatening to overwhelm her. She wasted no time into goading him into climaxing as well. "Yes, servant, go ahead and cum inside me, your mistress demands it!" While her plaything gave no vocal response to her coaxing, the needy throbbing of his rod within her was enough of a reply for her to redouble the speed at which she bounced on him. 

Leo groaned incoherently as he came inside of his employer. Lelith was clenching down so hard on his shaft that it felt as if she would pull the seed straight out of his penis, and his mind went blank as he shot his load into her depths. Hesperax felt it too, and she dug her nails into his chest so strongly that it drew blood. Such was the intensity of his orgasm that when viewed through the haze of his pleasure it felt like nothing more than a small scratch. As she felt the liquid heat touch her inner walls and hit the end of her womb, Lelith finally let the full force of her orgasm overtake her. The convulsions that racked her passage only drew out Leo's climax further, making him pump more and more of his seed into his mistress until it began to overflow within her. 

Whatever part of Lelith that was still capable of thinking rationally was thankful that the room was soundproofed, since her shrieks of ecstasy at being pumped full of her pet's seed were so loud and so shrill that someone might have assumed she had been slain if they could hear her. Leo had simply gone slack-jawed on the table, looking and feeling as if she had drained the very life out of him along with his sperm as a result of the sheer intensity of her fucking. As Lelith took a look at him, she noted that there were several new bruises on his pelvis which hadn't been there before as she idly watched his seed seeping out from beneath her legs. A sharp nudge to the mon-keigh's chest was enough to wake him up from his stupor. Already she could feel him growing hard within her once again, but she didn't want to exhaust him completely so soon. She'd give him some time to recover first.

"So, tell me. Was your mistress' body to your liking?"  
"I, uh...yes, it was, Mistress. It was as superb as one could expect from somebody such as yourself." He secretly wanted more, but he wasn't sure if she would indulge him or just slay him for his impertinence in asking.  
"Flattery will get you nowhere with me. But I'm willing to be merciful with you just this once. I'll give you some time to rest, and then I expect to see you in my personal chambers. We still have so much more left for us to do together." With that, she removed herself from him and donned her wychsuit. Inwardly, she congratulated herself for finding such a splendid toy on such short notice and already had plans for what to do with him next.

Leo didn't know whether to be thankful to have a second opportunity to have sex with his employer or to dread what activities she had in store for him next. But he had to admit that what he had just gone through was enjoyable enough for him to look forward to what might come next.

\----

Hesperax's chambers were far less elaborate than might be expected from someone of her standing. Barring the bed itself, the only pieces of furniture in the room was a closet where her spare wychsuits were stored. Overlooking the bed was a window that gave a perfect view of the Crucibael; or at least, it was perfect as long as you weren't being thrown out of the window. Such had been the fate of one Dracite who had been unwise enough to report her failure directly to Lelith; all that was left of her now was a reddish smear on the arena's floor. As Leo entered, he saw that Lelith had already disrobed herself and was giving him her best "come hither" look. 

"It's about time you showed up, my dear pet. I've had to keep myself busy this whole time until now. You are prepared to make up for the time you've made me wait, right?"  
He noticed that there was already a damp spot forming over the sheets she was laying on. "My most sincere apologies, Mistress. I underestimated the time it would take to polish your trophy collection. I'll try to make it faster next time."  
"Such a dutiful little pet, aren't you? In that case, perhaps I'll go a little easier on you than I had planned. Now, as soon as put this on you and we'll get started." She held up a piece of black cloth with the Cult of Strife's symbol on it and carefully wrapped it around his eyes. 

As soon as his eyes were covered, he felt his penis being grabbed, followed by the sensation of Lelith pulling him into a kneeling position wrapping her legs around his pelvis, and a familiar feeling of hot flesh engulfing his member. It hadn't even been that long since their last encounter, but his mistress's folds felt as tight now as they had been before. He mused to himself that only Lady Hesperax could allow herself to be fucked in the missionary position and still find a way to be the dominant partner. Not like he had a problem with that. Even after he had managed to get that bomb collar off of his neck, following orders was in his nature. The fact that his current employer actually seemed to value him (as far as any of the Dark Eldar could value anything other than themselves) just made it easier on him, and it wasn't like disobeying wouldn't have gotten him killed back in the penal legion as well. 

Lelith pulled herself up high enough so she could whisper into his ear: "Fuck me, fast and hard. I'll know if you're holding back on me." With that, she locked her legs around him tighter still to the point that he had to strain himself just to withdraw from her folds. The way things were now, he couldn't thrust quickly but he could still make each one count. Their current position let him penetrate her deeply without much effort on his part, and although he couldn't see it the Succubus' eyes were rolling back in her head with sexual ecstasy. Part of her was glad that she had him blindfolded; it would be beneath her dignity to be seen by her servant like this.

While the mon-keigh wasn't going quite as fast as she had hoped, letting her legs slacken a bit and a slight kick to his rear was all that was needed to make him quicken his pace. For a servant and a human, Leo was proving to be an exquisite lover; obedient, incapable of doing anything that could possibly harm her, and surprisingly good in bed. He was nowhere near as good as some of her previous lovers were and certainly far less refined, but it was still a step up from using the prisoners. Each of Leo's strokes hilted him within Lelith, producing a contented purring that gave way to moans of delight as his pace grew faster and faster. She soon matched his thrusts with her own, as she drove herself onto his shaft as far as she could manage. Yearning for more stimulation, she pulled one of his hands onto her chest and he instinctively went for her nipples again. The way he used tried to fondle her hadn't become any more refined since the last time he tried it, but it was no less pleasurable for that. Pleasure was pleasure, no matter its source. 

Lelith had lost track of exactly how many times she had climaxed, but as Leo flooded her passage with his seed she was overcome with her strongest orgasm yet. Every muscle in her body seemed to spasm at once, and her folds convulsed around his member as if they were trying to extract every last drop of semen from him. While the sensations of having her passage filled so completely wasn't quite as exhilarating as the thrill of the arena to Lelith, it still counted as a close second. Even in the throes of her climax, her reflexes remained sharp enough to catch Leo as his legs gave way beneath him. The man had obviously exhausted far more than his seed. He hadn't even bothered to pull out of her, although she didn't mind that part.

"We'll have to work on that endurance of yours the next time we do this, won't we? But I will admit that for a mon-keigh, you have proven yourself to be a finer mate than I expected. I'll let you know when I need you again, but for the time being I will grant you the privilege of sharing my bed just this once." Even she had her limits to physical exertion, and the frenzy of mating she had went through with him had left her too drained to escort him back to the servants' quarters herself.   
It was difficult to make out what he said in response since his face was currently in between her breasts, but it sounded similar to "Whatever you say, Mistress." On that note, the two of them drifted off to sleep, satisfied with themselves.

It didn't matter to Leo whether he was a servant or a plaything to her; he would continue to serve the Queen of Commorragh however she wished him to. And the new "benefits" his job looked like it would entail from now on were all the more reason to continue his service.


End file.
